Legacy
by CrueFan21
Summary: While looking at the portrait of her parents, Elsa wonders if she'll ever be able to live up to their legacy as ruler of Arendelle. Anna soon joins her, and shares her own opinion.


Legacy

* * *

One afternoon, after Elsa finished with her duties, she decided to take a walk throughout the castle. It had been three months since the Great Thaw, and there was still so much that she had yet to see. Since then, every day had been an adventure, thanks to Anna of course. The two had renewed the relationship that they lost thirteen years ago. Though nothing could ever truly make up for all that time lost, Elsa vowed to do her very best to give Anna the happiness she so long deserved.

As she entered the north wing of the castle, she found herself staring at a portrait of her mother and father. She had seen the portrait before, many times in fact. But somehow looking at this portrait this time caused her to think about her status as a ruler. Elsa was surprised at how accepting the people of Arendelle were to her after she froze the entire kingdom. They were more than accepting, they adored her! Anna regularly reminded her of this; and the fact never ceased to amaze her.

Despite this, Elsa still felt inferior. As she gazed at the portrait of her mother and father, she began to wonder if she would ever live up to her parent's expectations as ruler of Arendelle. Her father was a great ruler, very stern, but fair. Could she ever be like that? Could she ever live up to his legacy? After being shut out from the world for so long, she didn't think she knew what it took to rule a kingdom. Sure, she always knew that she was destined to inherit the throne someday, but it never occurred to her that she would have to interact with people the way she was now. Elsa loved the changes in her life, espically because she got to spend time with Anna, who she loved dearly, but something still didn't feel right. Would her parents be pleased with her? After all, she did freeze the entire kingdom, and almost killed Anna….again. Would they be satisfied with her letting the whole kingdom know about her powers?

The sound of footsteps came from behind her, Elsa turned around, and saw Anna standing there.

"Hey, Elsa!" she said, cheerfully. "What are you doing?"

Elsa smiled. "I was just looking at the portrait of mama and papa."

Anna stood beside her, and looked up at the picture as well.

"I miss them," she said.

Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister, and held her tight; tears streaming down her cheeks.

"So do I, Anna. I just hope that wherever they are, that they're pleased with how things have turned out."

Anna pulled out of Elsa's embrace, and eyed her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"I mean would they be happy with me exposing my powers to everyone on a daily basis. Would they accept that? Or would they think that I was making a bad decision as queen of Arendelle by putting my people in harm's way? I think they would be ashamed of me."

"Elsa, no they wouldn't. They would be very proud of you, and I know that they are," Anna said, comfortingly. "We're a family again, just like we once were."

"I suppose, but I'll never be the king of ruler that papa was," Elsa said, looking back at the portrait.

"Don't worry about that, Elsa," Anna said. "You just be the best ruler you can be. Don't compare yourself to mama and papa. You are not them, you're Elsa. And just for the record, you're a great ruler. You always were, and you always will be."

Elsa smiled, and embraced Anna in another hug. "You never give up on me, do you?" she asked.

"Never," Anna replied. "Now come on, let's go see Kristoff. He should be back from his ice harvesting trip by now."

"That sounds wonderful."

The two sisters walked hand in hand out to the courtyard, where they were surprised to see that Kristoff was already there.

"Welcome back!" Anna cried, giving Kristoff a kiss on the cheek. She noticed his sleigh was full with large blocks of ice. "I take it your trip was successful?"

"You could say that" Kristoff said, smiling. "Hello, Elsa!" he said, nodding when he saw the queen.

"Hello, Kristoff, it's good to see you," Elsa replied.

"Likewise. Hey, now that I'm off work, would you guys like to go fishing with me?"

"We'd love too!" Anna said, smiling at her sister.

"Anna, I've never fished before," Elsa said, unsure.

"Don't worry, it's easy. Kristoff and I will show you how it's done."

Elsa smiled. "Well, lead the way!"

As the trio walked into town together, Elsa noticed a little boy playing with a ball in the street. Upon seeing Elsa, he smiled, and ran over to her.

"Hey Queen Elsa!" he cried. "I want to tell you something."

"Hey there, little one, what is it?" Elsa said, smiling, and kneeling down so that she was eye to eye with the boy.

"You're the best queen ever," he said.

Elsa smiled, and wrapped her arms around the child; giving him a hug in return. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate that."

The little boy then ran off back to the game he was playing, and Elsa stood and watched happily. Her worries about being a good ruler ceased to exist.

* * *

 **Please Review! I appreciate the feedback!**


End file.
